Today massive amounts of information and data can be found on or provided by users on the World Wide Web. Search engines, indexing, and ranking of various information and data are required to be continually improved with the changes and advancements in technology. In some cases users searching a search engine do not reach desired and/or relevant results, from just keywords and/or terms, making it difficult to obtain the information they are seeking. Even more difficult is when the user from another locality is seeking information they are not accustomed to or in some cases completely different. Usually from user requests search engines return results from catalogues, web pages, information, and data.
Search engines are used to generate results typically from a users query and in most cases the search engines produces the most relevant and in context search results. Known search engines provide the ability to pinpoint links, digital media, images, web pages, documents and/or information the user is looking for. Users from different cultures, traits, characteristic, subscriptions and/or relationships can reach the same results and/or types of results from a search query. Additionally one or more third party applications may incorporate suggestions in a number of applications from storefronts to departments store to travel agencies, to food and restaurants.
This application is directed to improvements in obtaining search results.